Change Me
by dannyphantomlives
Summary: Clockwork is back, and he has news that will impact Sam and Danny. And will Sam be able to control her new Ghost-half? read to find out. If you are confused about Sam, then read "Double-Crosser" it will help DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM
1. Chapter 1

It has been two months since Sam had her accident. Her power has increased a lot faster than mine did.

"Sam, Catch!" I yelled as I threw an Ecto-Ball of energy at her.

"Got it!" she yelled back as she redirected it right back at me.

"Nice throw!" I told her.

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself!" she told me.

Suddenly, ghost portal opened. The Observants came out of the green ooze that made the portal.

"Clockwork wants to see you, Ghost boy." They said with a stern voice. I shrugged to Sam as we went into the ghost zone.

We stopped at Clockworks tower. When we went inside, I noticed something different about his place. All of his old clocks were damaged. I look at one I have always found interesting. It was and old grandfather clock. A tall, colorless clock. Now, it was just an old broken clock. I Also noticed Clockwork, he was sitting in an old rocking chair.

"Clockwork?" I asked.

"Ghost child, I have been waiting for you." he said with a stern voice. "And I see you brought the problem."

"Ahem, problem?" Sam asked.

"Yes, you see, when you became a ghost, you changed my plan."

"What was your plan?" I asked.

"To keep her human, so this would never happen," He directed us to a screen. We looked in it.

We saw a town, Amity Park, it was deserted. Piles of garbage reached to the sky's. Blood, and bodies scattered the place. It was very dusty, and dark. Nothing stood but a shadow, soon that shadow was joined by another. As the camera turned, the shadows became,

**Me and Sam.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Sam and I looked closer to the screen, we saw a date: Ten Years In The Future.

"No, this can't be!" I yelled.

"How could this happen?" Sam asked.

"You see children, when Sam got her powers she changed my plan. In time yeas from now, Sam will turn evil, just like you did Danny. She will come here and, why don't I just show you." He said as he showed us the mirror again.

As we looked into it, we saw Sam in Clockworks tower, this time his tower was not damaged, all of his clocks were up and working. The next thing we knew was that we were staring at Sam. 24 year old Sam. She was big, had muscle, and evil. We saw he walk to Clockwork, she picked him up and threw him across the dark room.

She phased through the sliding door that help 24 year old Danny out of the Fenton Thermos.

"Hello Danny," She said happily.

"Hello Sam." He replied as he kissed her on the cheek. "Come on love, time for revenge.

"Wait Danny, are we going to hurt anyone?" She said with concern.

"We might," he said with a scowl.

"Good, I've been practicing my aim!" She was with anger as the screen went black.

"I would not do that!" Sam denied the fact.

"Yeah, how could that happen?" I asked.

"Well, you see, Soon after Daniel trapped 24 year old Daniel ten years from now, future Sam wanted revenge. So she practice her ghost powers. Of course, just like your future self, Sam went to Vlad to get her ghost half separated. She knew that Daniel's future self would not accept Sam." Clockwork explained.

"Why would Vlad agree to do that?" I asked him.

"He had no choice, you see, Sam cloned herself and took over Vlad's body and extracted her ghost half her self. It may sound confusing, but I saw it happen." Clockwork explained.

"What happened after "I" released Danny?" Sam asked.

"Look and see." Clockwork said as he gestured to the mirror.

Sam and I looked in and we saw Clockwork, an dark shadow loomed over him. As clockwork turned around, he got smacked across the room. As I camera panned up, we saw Future Danny, and Future Sam, they walked over to where the mirror would be and looked into it.

"To Past Danny and Sam, I just wanted to say, thanks." Future Danny said as he kissed Sam. As the screen went black.


	3. Chapter 3

We looked at the screen in amazement.

"How can we stop this!" I asked.

"I know how," Sam said while she walked over to a broken old clock. She grabbed a piece og sharp glass and put it up to her throat.

"Sam, NO!" I yelled as I threw myself at her and knocked down the knife. "Sam, why did you do that?"

"I-I-I caused this, I need to finish this." Sam said with tears in her eyes.

"Sam, there is another way," I told her with hope.

"What else is there?" She asked while looking at the dusty ground.

"We will change you." I replied.

"How?"

"We will get the ghost half out of you, but we will have to destroy a portal. And I know who's to destroy." I said with a smirk.

As we flew to Wisconsin, we made a couple pit-stops to look at the sights. We stopped at the dusty plains, and walked through the rough forest, and went on a couple of dates on the way as well. We finally got to Vlad's mansion, we phased through the floors and went to his lab.

"Are you ready?" I asked Sam.

"Change me." She told me.


End file.
